Et le pommier refleurira
by Gorgonne
Summary: Début du tome 6, début de la guerre, souvenirs doux-amers... Même un Auror peut ressentir les blessures... Bien sûr, personne d'autre ne le saura que lui-même... Kingsley tel qu'il ne se montre pas souvent. Mais Ellen non plus ne se montre pas souvent...


En réponse au Pommier de Lexyann (.net/s/6941639/1/Le_pommier ), un tit hommage à Ellen Morgane Fraser (la maman de Luna) et Kingsley Shacklebolt, nos persos de JDR chéris ;)

Début du tome 6, début de la guerre... Même un Auror peut se poser de drôles de questions dans ces circonstances. Entre le regret du passé et un avenir inconnu, Kings est un peu moins serein que de coutume... Bien sûr, personne ne le saura que lui-même...

**ET LE POMMIER REFLEURIRA**

Un homme venait d'apparaître au pied de la colline.  
>De transplaner, plus précisément.<br>Large d'épaules et de haute stature, il entreprit aussitôt de s'étirer longuement, ce qui le fit paraître plus imposant encore.

_Ce que ça peut être ankylosant de voyager comme ça! Vivement que je puisse me resservir d'un balai...__  
><em>  
>Mais de balai, il ne serait guère question d'ici la fin de la guerre, craignait-il. Trop repérable, même à haute altitude.<p>

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire alentour. L'habitude... Même si plus aucun transplanage ne se faisait sans le feu vert des Aurors surveillant le lieu d'arrivée.

L'homme n'avait jamais eu confiance qu'en lui-même pour ce qui était de sa survie. C'était peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas encore rejoint nombre de ses collègues, dont les photos ornaient régulièrement la rubrique nécrologique de la Gazette.

Là-bas, à l'horizon, s'élevait le village de Loutry-Ste-Chapsoule. La maison des Lovegood... la maison d'Ellen. S'était-il passé un jour sans qu'il pense à son amie trop tôt disparue?  
>Il poussa un profond soupir, fixant le toit qui pointait au loin.<br>"Allons...Ca ne changera rien de rester là comme un imbécile", s'admonesta-t-il.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arracher à la contemplation de la pittoresque demeure, si évocatrice de la personnalité de ses habitants.

Un sourire attendri naissait maintenant sur ses lèvres à la pensée de sa filleule, si semblable à sa mère. Ellen lui paraissait revivre en Luna, au point qu'il s'était senti quelque peu coupable en entendant Molly reprocher à Sirius de prendre Harry pour son père.

C'était l'année dernière, peu avant que Sirius… Sa disparition avait anéanti les critiques de Molly; elle semblait même quelque peu redouter de prononcer son nom, à présent.

Mais la scène restait gravée dans l'esprit de Kingsley, résonnant comme un reproche quand la nostalgie de son inséparable Miss K l'envahissait… et que le besoin de voir Luna s'imposait comme un remède.

Non qu'il n'eût été un parrain attentionné au demeurant. Lui qui n'avait jamais toléré les contraintes, celles afférentes à ce titre étaient même les seules auxquelles il se pliait -pour sa propre surprise, tant par conscience que par plaisir.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait ignorer le troublant parfum de pommes qui flottait à ses narines quand, certains soirs, il arrivait à l'improviste pour saluer Xenophilius et sa fantasque fille.

Comme souvent, Molly était la voix du bon sens. Ce genre de confusion ne pouvait faire de bien à personne, c'était l'évidence même.

C'était le plus sûr moyen pour que l'absence d'Ellen demeure à jamais aussi vive –au fond, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il souhaitait ? Cette question, le redoutable Auror préférait l'éluder.

Mais Luna ? Sentait-elle qu'il regardait parfois quelqu'un d'autre à travers son visage? Elle qui, comme sa mère, semblait toujours voir ce qui restait inaccessible aux yeux…

Rien ne le laissait supposer, mais qui pouvait savoir avec son énigmatique filleule ? Elle semblait toujours si heureuse de le voir, lui sautant au cou comme une petite fille… Mais ne la faisait-il pas malgré tout souffrir, laissant planer sur elle l'ombre d'une mère qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas ? Pire : insinuant en elle l'idée pernicieuse qu'elle n'existerait qu'en lui ressemblant ?

L'idée le frappa de plein fouet. Elle lui était intolérable.

Personne -lui moins qu'un autre- n'aurait jamais le droit de faire souffrir sa petite Luna.

Son regard s'assombrit. Luna, dont la guerre était si proche… Luna si naïve, proie rêvée des mages noirs qui envahissaient leur monde… Luna, qui ne tarderait pas à être remarquée parmi les proches de Potter –comment passerait-elle encore longtemps inaperçue ? Luna qui, dans sa loyauté suprême, donnerait sa vie sans un mot pour sauver celle d'un ami.

Kingsley sentit distinctement chacun de ses muscles se tendre.

Jamais.

Jamais cela ne devrait, ne pourrait arriver.

Il l'avait juré à Ellen : toujours il protègerait Luna. Quelque enfer que puissent lui créer Voldemort et ses troupes, il irait l'y chercher! Et bien fou qui oserait toucher un seul de ses cheveux!

Luna, sa petite pomme au goût d'inattendu. Luna si pure, si joyeuse, si extravagante et si douce à la fois. Luna dont les grands yeux semblaient déjà lui parler un langage si insolite, la première fois qu'il l'avait tenue bébé dans ses bras. Luna si singulière…

Singulière. Oui, c'était bien ce qui la définissait le mieux. Personne n'était Luna, et elle n'était qu'elle-même.

Une onde de chaleur envahit d'un seul coup l'imperturbable Auror.

Il n'avait pas failli. Ellen lui souriait de là où elle était, et il pouvait sans honte lui rendre ce sourire. Car c'était bien Luna, Luna et personne d'autre, que son cœur chérissait comme un fruit de leur arbre. C'était bien elle qu'il avait à jamais juré de protéger envers et contre tout, jusqu'à son dernier souffle et par-delà encore, par les sorts de Merlin!

Pas un trait, pas un muscle n'indiquait le feu qui couvait sous l'Auror immobile. Seul l'éclat de ses yeux trahissait la joie qui, dans tout son être, suivait le soulagement avec la même intensité.

Il n'avait rien fallu de moins qu'affronter l'idée qu'il fuyait entre toutes: la souffrance de Luna, sa mort peut-être, pour enfin savoir.

Pas plus qu'il n'avait remplacé Ellen, il ne pourrait remplacer Luna si –à Merlin ne plaise!- elle venait d'aventure un jour à lui manquer.

Sirius avait raison, et Molly avait tort.

L'arbre n'était pas mort. Il l'avait toujours su, puisqu'Ellen le faisait refleurir chaque année pour lui seul. Comme il chérissait l'arbre, il chérissait son fruit. Et, foi d'Auror, son cœur était de taille à accueillir les deux.

Dans un adieu muet, Kinglsey jeta un dernier regard vers la maison au loin.

Ce soir, le devoir l'appelait. Mais il reviendrait voir la fille d'Ellen. Ce pommier, qui d'autre que lui pourrait lui en dévoiler les secrets ?

Oui, il reviendrait. Bientôt.

Et ce jour-là, aucune ombre ne planerait plus dans ses yeux quand ils plongeraient dans ceux de Luna.


End file.
